Returning home/Buck stays
This is how returning home and Buck stays goes in The Ultimate Hero Alliance's Adventures of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. the heroes are walking back over the dinosaur skeleton bridge slips but Buzz helps her along Buzz Lightyear: Come on, you. Stand up. stops and looks at his knife Buck: So long, big guy. jams his sword into the ground before moving on. Just then, however, he hears Rudy's roar and stops. The others stop and turn Donald: The beast is back! Douglas: That's our cue to get moving then. Manny: The twins are right. Come on, Peaches. heroes move on. Buck smiles Buck: He's alive. and Buzz walk back to him Diego: Buck? Buzz Lightyear: You okay, buddy? Buck: I... I gotta... and Buzz look at him Diego: what he's saying Yeah. Buzz Lightyear: out an UHA badge and gives it to Buck Here. So that you'll never forget us. Buck: Besides, this world should really stay down here. Take care of them, you two. Diego: Always listen to Buck. Buzz Lightyear: Pop goes the weasel. gets on Diego's back as Diego turns to leave Thomas: We're almost out! runs off with Buzz on his back. Buck smiles after them, uses a loose vine to pin the badge Buzz gave him on his wrist like a wristband, grabs his sword then cuts a vine Buck: Rudy! cuts more vines and the skeleton bridge collapses, sealing up the entrance to the lost jungle. Diego runs through the collapsing caverns with Buzz on his back Buzz Lightyear: Whoa! Diego: Hold on, space ranger! manage to get out just in time gets off Diego's back and Jessie hugs him Manny: Is everybody okay? Thomas: Yes, Manny. We're fine. Eddie, Connor and Caitlin notice Buck is not there Connor: Where's Buck? and Buzz smile at them Diego: Don't worry. He's where he wants to be. Crash: Is he gonna be okay? Buzz Lightyear: Come on. Are you kidding? Nothing can kill that weasel. It's Rudy I'm worried about. Diego: Spoken like a true adventurer. hear Peaches and look over to see Ellie putting Peaches in the snow next to Guido and Philip Philip: Aw, look at you. starts to play in the snow even getting some on Philip's nose in the process. She giggles with Philip and looks at Ellie who smiles. Manny, Diego and the UHA walk together Manny: I know this baby makes three thing isn't for you. But, uh, whatever you decide to do... Diego: I'm not leaving, buddy. Life of adventure, it's right here. Thomas: Now that's the Diego we all know and love. Manny: I've got a whole speech here. I've been working on it. How can I show that I'm strong and sensitive, noble yet caring... punches him on the shoulder Manny: Ow! smiles Thanks. see Peaches playing with Crash and Eddie falls over playing dead which Peaches finds funny does it too, squashing Crash in the process. She gets up and sees Crash who then wakes up laughing. Peaches laughs too Diego, Manny and the UHA watch Sid: Ah, they grow so fast, huh? Look at my kids. Seems they were born one day and then gone the next. Diego: They were, Sid. Sid: Yeah. It was a lot of work. snowflake floats down to Peaches accidentally sucks it into her truck but sneezes it back out walks up to her Ellie: That's right, sweetheart. Welcome to the ice age. flakes start to fall scene changes to a newly made mobile in the playground with all the characters on it and hanging below them is a ice sculpture of Buck